xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Physical Appearance The Elves of Xaria are a humanoid people with pointy ears. Lifespan Elves have an extremely long natural life span in comparison to humans, as they live about 600 years. Sub-Species Several different varieties of Elves exist in Xaria. Some of the more commonly encountered types are: * Autumn (Copper) Elves - The Autumnal Elves are a line of Vesve Elves who are pacifists. They are typically distinguished by their auburn hair and cautious nature. * Dark Elves - Known to the Elves as Moredhel, the Dark Elves are evil, enemy to most surface-dwelling races. They live in a matriarchal society underground and rarely venture above ground, especially during the daylight. They have midnight-black skin and stark white hair. * Half-Elves - These humanoids are a crossbreed between humans and elves. They are very similar to humans except that they have pointy ears. Half-elves have longer life spans than humans and live about 200 years. * Vesve Elves - The Elves of the Vesve Forest share a close kinship with the faerie folk, also known as the “Fae”. They are cautious and distrusting of outsiders. Their strong connection to nature is sometimes mistaken by non-elves as a religious devotion. They are usually known by their nut-brown skin and dark hair. * Winter Elves - These Elves dwell in the far northern mountains of Xaria, living in freezing conditions. They have a kinship with the ice and the stones of these lands that echoes their southern cousins' affinity for the forests. Of all the elven races they are most likely to be viewed positively by Dwarves. Culture Elves are descendant from fey creatures, thus, they tend to have a respect for the wild forests of Xaria that borders on religious devotion. Many extend this reverence to all forms of life, and seek to preserve life when and where they can. They place high value on works of art, be it song, dance, or art. Because elves live such long lives, the can devote more time to these pursuits, allowing for complex and beautiful creations that can startle a human viewer. An example is the practice of growing sculpture, encouraging living trees or plants to take other forms, from small abstract creations to larger architectural feats. Because the the Elves live such long lives, the temporal concerns of humans often do not concern the elves. When a decision must be made by the Elven High Council at Laurëa Thrond, discussion and debate can last for months, if not years. Half-elves are often scorned by Elven communities because they are not considered 'true' Elves; their shortened lifespans and Human blood make them too alien for the comfort and personal investment of most Elves. Though unions between Elf and Human are not unknown - indeed, history is replete with such star-crossed romances - not all Half-elves are born of such romantic circumstances, in which case they are regarded as ugly reminders of Human brutality. Elves are descendant from Fey creatures. Many components of their physical being are affected by this lineage. As most know, elves retain an awareness of the rhythms of the natural world in which they live, which allows them to hide quite completely if they so choose. There are some magiks that cannot affect their minds, as the remnants of their fey lineage prevents such magikal tampering. So too, Elven culture is in many ways descendant from the distant past. One component rarely spoken about to outsiders is the Elven marriage practices. Marriage for the Elves like many cultures is a sacred act. They place much import in the power of the loving union of two Elves. However, unlike the human cultures that include faith and a symbolic joining to match the mating, the Elves are physically and magikally linked to one another through their marriage. They form a marriage bond that weaves magik of the natural world into the connection. For each couple this bond is unique; for some it is very strong while for others it is but a mild thing. In rare instances it allows thoughts to travel great distances. In most cases it is described as a warmth coming from within, familiar as part of the self and yet distinctly a piece of the partner’s spirit. When this bond is broken by the death of one partner, the other can experience many things. They may feel their partner’s death, or simply sense that something is wrong. Some may even sense the death of their partner in a very real way, having physical sensations of pain. As time passes the surviving partner will feel alone, vulnerable, and sad. Sometimes they are able to find another love, but usually they are unable to. Known to only some elves who study the ancient texts is a practice for deepening and strengthening the pair bond. Though doing so has long gone from favor and practice in the Elven lands, there are some who in secret still perform the faerie rites that create this deepening of the connection. A couple who performs the “fey binding” will be able to communicate with each other over distance, sharing their emotions and experiences. The two elves that follow this rite in a way intertwine their spiritual selves, becoming one fey creature in two physical bodies - the Féadar (“Soul Friend“). This of course has benefits as well as detriments. The benefits are numerous, including a sharing of experiences, thoughts, emotions. A Fey-Bound couple can give life energy to each other to heal sickness or sadness. However, a couple who performs the fey binding is linked so closely through magik, nature and the fey, one cannot survive long without the other. Because their spiritual selves are linked, when one body dies the spirit is pulled towards the Fey, and soon the attachment to the other physical self is severed as the spirit returns to the Fey. Theology Many Elves give respect and even service to Moere and other deities that concern nature. Those who undertake martial pursuits may pledge their allegiance to Bran. Auberick, Lord of the Forest Fey, has a special place within the hearts of the Elven peoples. They cannot truly be said to worship him, but they respect him above all others. Regardless of their chosen faith, however, all Elves are aware that there is a spiritual connection between them and the mysterious, magikal beings known as the Fey. When an Elf dies, his or her spirit continues on, once again joining the Fey realm. Since Elves understand that their spirits return to where they cannot in life go, Elves disbelieve in the magiks that can restore life to the dead. Though understood by elves, these magiks are rarely asked for or used on fallen elves. Because of this unique relationship with the Fey realm in life and in death, elves often speak, ponder, wonder, and commune with the Fey, for they believe that the spirits of elves before them, as well as other Fey creatures, are always nearby and able to perceive their feelings and thoughts. Typically the elves will do this at times of change - such as sunrise or sunset - and most often they do it alone, or with others who share their understanding of nature and the Fey. There is no shame in being overheard by others, nor is there any problem with witnesses being present, though usually it's considered impolite to barge in. For elves, the passing of another elf is not truly mourned, rather, it is a time of consideration and thought, an awareness that their friend is missed, but also that their spirit has now returned to the Fey, where it will live ever after. Magik Magik is an important part of the natural world, as much so as water or air, and therefore elves are a very magikal people. Most Elves have at least some familiarity with magikal phenomenon, if not actual casting ability. Most Elves choose to persue Elemental Magik, but there are many True Mages among them. Death Magik, however, is viewed by most Elves as an evil practice. Language The language spoken by the majority of Elves in Xaria is Edhelkwen, the language of the Elven Court in Doro Y'Edhel. However, many of the Elven peoples have their own distinct languages, such as the Dark Elves and the Autumn Elves. The most commonly heard phrases in Edhelkwen are greetings: Yal genkuir o fea, meaning "And you have followed your spirit;" and Yel enkhrisu fuin, meaning "And I will cleave the gloom." These phrases can be offered in either order. Translated into context, these can mean "You have followed your spirit; And I (or we) will cleave the gloom; And you have followed your (or our) spirit (in doing so, which will lead to); And I (or we) will cleave the gloom," and so on. This illustrates the often cyclical nature of conversation in Edhelkwen. Most Elves have consented to learning Xarian in order to communicate with their Human neighbors. Since most Elves that Humans speak with first learned the language at least a century ago, their speech pattern tends to sound antiquated and formal. use Elizabethan/Shakespearean English; lots of 'thees' and 'thous.' Names Elven names tend to be lilting, complex, and pleasing to the ear. They often use combinations of vowels such as "ae," "ai," "ea," and the like. They may translate to a specific meaning in Edhelkwen, or simply be chosen based on the pleasing quality of the pronunciation. Most Elves simply go by a first name, though they may have family names that trace their ancestry. Elves who are recognized for their notable deeds may be awarded with a surname, such as Kyril Feanor or Manasseh Feangren. It is sometimes difficult for Humans to distinguish between male and female names. History In recent years, the Elves have faced one calamity upon another. Indeed, the future of the Elven nation, such as it has existed for centuries, is uncertain at best. Though it had not occurred for many generations of Elves, in July 504 AY the High Council in Doro Y'Edhel declared a time of Tel'Quessir Weeruva Politics, below. In the shadow of the death of their Queen, and in the absence of any further living heirs to the monarchy, participants discussed the fate of Doro Y'Edhel. The threat to the Elven nation was reinforced quite vividly by constant assault from the monster king in the Dark Shadow Forests of Uragoth. As night fell, the monsters sounded their horns, ceasing their attacks for a time, but in their absence arrived a group of Dark Elves who sought to participate in the ancient ritual of the gathering. This unprecedented event broke the Elves present into two factions: one willing to hear the words of the Moredhel, and one unable or unwilling to trust too easily these enemies of so many centuries. Perhaps symbolic of this schism, by dawn it was found that many of the trees in the region had been killed by blows to the heartwood, yet left standing. And a large force of the monstrous army had pressed deeper into Doro Y'Edhel. Those who remained chose their kol'eldalia below and with her sent the message that no one should be placed upon the throne; instead, the missing daughter of the Queen must be allowed to reclaim her birthright when and if she is found. stuff, belongs somewhere else Politics The main body of Elves have tended toward monarchial society; Doro Y'Edhel was most recently ruled by a Queen (the King was slain in 497AY, and the Queen herself died in 504 AY). However, the power of their monarchs has been kept in check by their High Council, composed of scholars and politicians. Though they have a tendency to devote themselves to monarchs, they remain remarkably independent, unlike the pattern followed by most humans in their relationship to their kings and queens. Elven loyalty to their monarchs seems more a matter of heart than of law. Tel'Quessir Weeruva is a tradition through which the Elven people make their feelings known to the Council on an important subject. Groups of Elves, wherever in the worlds they may be, gather together to debate the issue at hand. Each gathering comes to a consensus through debate and vote, with the majority opinion then representing the entire group think about United States caucuses. One amongst this gathering is chosen to be a messenger, called a kol'eldaliea, who carries the decision to another gathering of such messengers, where the process is repeated. This pattern repeats in ever shrinking rings until a small group of messengers arrives at the Council doors, bearing the words and wisdom of the Elven people. Allies Though they are often even more aloof toward them than they are toward other races, the Elves have a seldom-expressed respect for the Dwarves. Indeed, Doro Y'Edhel has an ambassador that has dwelt amongst them for many years. Elves generally have adapted to the overwhelming presence of the Humans, and many even live amongst them. However, there are many more conservative Elves who reject contact with Humans, and some even express disdain to the point of hatred, claiming as justification everything from Human wastefulness to actual persecutions that some Humans have carried out against them (see Politics, above). In general, Elven sympathies go toward those peoples who respect life and nature. Enemies The most hated enemy of the Elves are the cave-dwelling Dark Elves; the war between these peoples stretches back before the memory of men. Elves are also fiercely defensive of their territory, and fight an endless battle against the Orcs, Goblins, and other monstrous races of Uragoth to keep them from their forests. Given their abhorrence of Death Magik, Elves will devote themselves to the destruction of any Undead entities they are made aware of. Territory Elves are found throughout Xaria, but they tend to congregate in places of wilderness and beauty; primarily forests. They tend to stay away from urban areas, though there are always a few which are willing to adapt to the stink and the crowded conditions for personal reasons. Elves are rarely found as sailors of any type (see Weaknesses, below), though it is said that there are Sea Elves who have the ability to breathe the water as their forest-based kin breathe the air. Special Abilities Elves have a magikal resistance to SLEEP and CHARM spells. Elves are indigenous to the forest and they can easily hide from others there. As such, they have the natural equivalent to the spell BLEND while in the woods. Elves can only blend where natural cover exists and they must get close to or crouch down near what they are blending into. After 30 seconds of focused searching, elves can also see any blended creature that has the natural (not magikal) ability to blend into their environment (e.g. other elves). Dark elves have different special abilities than normal elves. They blend in shadows and are immune to FEAR and FLEE spells. Half-elves are resistant to CHARM spells. After 60 seconds of focused searching, half-elves have the ability to see any blended creature with the natural (not magikal) ability to blend into their environment. Weaknesses Elves are often (though not always) claustrophobic; they tend to dislike enclosed spaces such as those found in cities or caverns (though, obviously, this does not hold true for Dark Elves, giving them a distinct advantage over their racial foes). They also tend to dislike places where they cannot feel attuned to nature; such a sensation is deeply disorienting to them. Though they admire the beauty of the oceans, Elves become seasick very easily. Their connection to the land makes them, perhaps, less fit to sail the open sea than the other races. At the very least, they generally seem to prefer the solidity of land and tree beneath their feet.